Gender Bender
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Syazel menatap pecahan botol berwarna pinkish yang tak sengaja ia senggol. Arrancar jenius ini, ingat betul kalau botol ramuan yang tak sengaja dipecahkannya itu adalah eksperimennya yang gagal dua hari yang lalu. Dan parahnya dia sama sekali belum mengetahui efek samping terbesar, jika ramuan itu pecah dan menguap di udara. Lalu bagaimana nasib Orihime dan Ulquiorra berikutnya?


Hueco Mundo, Las noches—

Pagi ini Orihime bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Nampaknya gadis yang notabene terkenal akan kemampuan shun shun rikka ini mengalami insomnia. Apa itu insomnia? Itu hanya sejenis obat puyer yang sedang diteliti Syazel di laboratoriumnya. Oke, bukan. Insomnia itu adalah gangguan kurang tidur atau tidak cukup tidur yang biasa dialami seseorang. Selama Orihime menjadi tawanan nomor satu Sousuke Aizen a.k.a Ijen, dapat dipastikan gadis itu tentu mendapat pelayanan bak hotel bintang lima. Dengan kamar mewah minimalis yang dilengkapi dengan pemandangan bulan purnama eksklusif hueco mundo. Makanan yang selalu dimasak oleh koki arrancar terbaik dan bahan pilihan yang diimpor dari dunia manusia. Sampai fasilitas bodyguard tampan yang mirip dengan aktor kawakan di film twilight, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Lalu mengapa dia bisa terkena insomnia?

"Ulquiorra-kun! Sudah kubilang kan, jangan masuk ke kamarku saat aku tertidur!"

Oke, sepertinya fasilitas bodyguard tampan itulah yang membuat Orihime mengalami insomnia. Namun lain Orihime, lain dengan Ulquiorra. Pemuda stoic yang satu ini adalah seorang workaholic. Menomor satukan perintah atasan ketimbang hal lain. "Ini sudah merupakan tugas dari Aizen-sama, Onna." Ucapnya dengan sifat kul, yang selalu berhasil membuat para fans girlnya mimisan dan pingsan kehabisan darah.

Sebentar Orihime menghela napas, takut-takut dia ikut mimisan. "Tapi tidak saat aku tidur juga kan?"

Jujur... Orihime cukup capek sekali memberi tahu Ulquiorra untuk tidak masuk ke kamar(sel)nya selama dia tidur. Sebagai seorang perempuan, tentu orihime butuh tempat privasi. Ya, sesekali gadis itu ingin sendiri tanpa ada yang emerald yang selalu terjaga di sisi sofanya. Memang benar, situasinya sekarang adalah tawanan. Jadi tentu harus ada yang mengawasinya, takut-takut dia berpikiran untuk kabur. Tapi apa kegiatan menatapnya saat tidur setiap malam termasuk dalam kegiatan mengawasi ? Secara logika normal, tentu tidak. Para bodyguard atau penjaga, mereka biasanya hanya mengawasi di luar kamar (sel) yang dijaga. Jika Orihime membahas hal ini lebih lanjut dengan Ulquiorra, tentu pemuda super stoic itu tidak mau dengar.

"..." lagi-lagi gadis berparas cantik itu menghela napas. Cukup. Berbicara dengan Ulquiorra lebih menyebalkan ketimbang berbicara dengan sebuah batu. Dengan langkah mengantuk, Orihime mulai berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sontak mengundang Ulquiorra untuk bertanya. "Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan, boleh?"

"...Baiklah, kali ini kau kuperbolehkan jalan-jalan. Kuberikan waktu hanya 20 menit." Bibir Orihime mengkerut sempurna. 20 menit itu terlalu sebentar. Untuk mencapai taman belakang las noches saja tidak cukup. Lain lagi masalahnya kalau Orihime dapat tumpangan gratis dari tukang ojek setempat. "Aku harus ke tempat Syazelaporro. Kau bisa sendiri kan? Hanya untuk 20 menit."

Seakan tidak ada pilihan lain, Orihime pun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti Ulquiorra-kun."

"Ulquiorra. Bukan Ulquiorra-kun." Setelah meralat ucapan Orihime, sosok Ulquiorra menghilang.

"Apa salahnya dengan Ulquiorra-kun? Tidak jauh berbeda bukan?" gumam gadis itu sendiri. "Nah biarkan saja. Mumpung hari ini sedang sendiri aku ingin kemana ya?"

Gadis itu mulai menyusuri lorong pilar putih dengan bersemangat. Walau dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk, nampaknya gadis ini masih bisa untuk berjalan dengan senyum yang berseri-seri seperti biasanya. Kapan lagi dia bisa jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa iringan Ulquiorra? Tentu kesempatan yang sangat langka ini harus dijalani dengan senyum bukan?

"Pet-sama?"

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya. Sesosok pemuda berambut biru aqua dengan iris mata yang senada, menyapanya denga nada tak percaya. "Grimmjow-kun, sedang apa di sini?" tegur Orihime sopan.

"Hey! Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Di mana pula si emo? Dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Grimmjow panjang. Nampaknya pemuda arrancar yang satu ini heran sekali dengan keberadaan Orihime sendiri tanpa ada penjaganya si emo Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-kun, sedang pergi ke tempat Syazel-san. Jadi dia mengijinkanku untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan sampai nanti dia kembali. Begitu..."

Mulut Grimmjow membentuk huruf 'o' sempurna. "Oh, begitu ya?"

"Iya... begitulah." Sebenarnya Orihime masih sedikit canggung berbicara dengan Grimmjow. Bukan karna gaya bahasanya yang kasar dan sifatnya yang brutal. Tapi melainkan reiatsunya yang sulit ia tekan. Ulquiorra sudah pernah menegur pria biru satu itu, tapi tetap saja Grimmjow lupa. Lupa? "Nah Grimmjow-kun, aku duluan ya? Waktuku tak banyak untuk mencapai taman belakang."

"Ah! Tunggu!" Seburat tangan besar Grimmjow menggengam tangan Orihime. Dia tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau aku temani?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Gender Bender

[Twoshot]

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Bleach is Tite Kubo's treasure

Warning : OOC-ness, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Schiffer

Genre : Drama, Comedy & Romance (i think?)

.

The Begining

.

Laboratorium Syazel—

"Orihime-sama sedang mengalami insomnia? Dan kau ingin aku mencarikan obatnya?" tanya Syazel.

"Ya."

"Hmmm..." arrancar berambut sakura itu sebentar memperbaiki tataan kacamatanya dan mulai menatap rak ramu-ramuannya.

Perlahan dia mulai mengabsen jajaran botol berlabel aneh satu per satu. "Hmm... Bukan, ini ramuan awet muda tuan Barragan. Dan sepertinya sudah kadaluwarsa." Botol mini berwarna cairan coklat nyaris hitam itu dilemparnya sembarang, sampai membuat sedikit efek ledakan asap.

Kali ini Syazel mengamati botol besar berlabel tengkorak, yang nampak mencurigakan. "Sepertinya ini obat pencahar gagal yang kubuat untuk Nnoitra seminggu lalu... Kenapa masih ada di sini?" dengan santainya Syazel melempar botol pencahar hasil ciptaannya seperti melempar sekantung sampah.

"Ini juga bukan... Kalau tidak salah ini jamu peningkat stamina pesanan Grimmjow bulan lalu. Ah, sudah kadaluwarsa juga! Ck!" kembali botol mini melayang dengan indahnya. Nyaris saja mengenai kepala Ulquiorra. Kalau benar tadi sampai kena, Ulquiorra tak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan ceronya di sini.

Syazel mulai terlihat putus asa. "Aku ingat di simpan sebelah sini. Tapi kok gak ada ya?"

"Jadi... kau lupa meletakannya?" Ulquiorra memastikan situasi Syazel.

Arrancar berkacamata itu mengangguk pasrah. "Ya, sepertinya begitu. Tapi kau jangan khawatir! Aku akan langsung membuatkan obat baru dengan dosis yang cukup. Hanya perlu menunggu sampai besok?"

"Tidak perlu." Ulquiorra mulai membalikan tubuhnya siap bersonido pergi. "Aku bisa mencari obat itu sendiri di dunia manusia."

"Jangan begitu dong Ulquiorra! Kalau kau begitu, itu tandanya kau meragukan kejeniusanku!"

Ulquiorra tidak peduli. Dia malah keburu hilang dengan sonidonya.

"Tunggu Ul—"

PRANGGGG! — "Sial." Umpat Syazel menatap pecahan botol berwarna pinkish yang tak sengaja ia senggol. Arrancar jenius ini, ingat betul kalau botol ramuan yang tak sengaja dipecahkannya itu adalah eksperimennya yang gagal dua hari yang lalu. Dan parahnya dia sama sekali belum mengetahui efek samping terbesar, jika ramuan itu pecah dan menguap di udara. Dengan keringat dingin Syazel mulai membereskan kembali pecahan demi pecahan kaca. "Ini gawat!"

...

Di taman belakang Las noches tak banyak pohon-pohon hijau hidup dengan sempurna. Hanya beberapa saja yang berhasil hidup dengan bantuan eksperimen aneh Syazel. Tapi 'beberapa saja' itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Orihime merasa rileks di sana. Maklum saja selama tinggal di Hueco Mundo, Orihime sering sekali merasa _homesick_ alias kangen rumah. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa mengobati rasa kangennya di Hueco Mundo adalah pohon eksperimen Syazel di taman belakang Las noches.

"Pet-sama...?" Grimmjow berusaha memanggil Orihime dengan nada pelannya. Tapi sayang gadis itu tidak membalas.

"...Pet-sama?" Sekali lagi Grimmjow memanggil, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Dan lagi-lagi dia masih tak mau membalas. Tentu hal itu membuat arrancar biru satu ini kesal sendiri. Di dunia ini, hanya Aizen-samanya sajalah yang diijinkan mengacuhkannya. Sampai para shinigami berkerja sama dengan Ryuk dan menulis death note, Grimmjow tidak akan mengijinkan siapa pun mengacuhkannya. "HOI! KAU DENGAR AKU KAN MANUSIA?!"

"AAAA! I-Iya Grimmjow-kun?!"

Akhirnya Orihime mau juga membalas panggilannya. Entah apa jadinya jika dia masih tidak mau membalas panggilan Grimmjow. Mungkin gadis itu sudah menjadi remukan kerupuk gurih, atau pepes manusia kesukaan para menos. "Kau ini kenapa? Beraninya kau mengacuhkanku!" nada suara Grimmjow memang sudah tidak setinggi tadi. Tapi reiatsunya masih terasa berapi-api di sekelilingnya.

"Maaf maaf Grimmjow-kun! Aku hanya... mabuk perjalanan saja tadi. Kau menggendongku terlalu cepat... Makanya aku..." lagi-lagi ucapan Orihime terhenti. Dia kembali diam.

Kalau Grimmjow lihat-lihat, Orihime memang nampak pucat. Keringat dingin pun sudah mulai menetes di kening dan membasahi poni oranyenya. Sesekali ia juga nampak ingin mengeluarkan cairan perutnya alias muntah. Bukan kah ini gawat? Kalau Ulquiorra tahu bahwa tawanan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya jadi seperti ini, karna ulahnya. Apa pria pucat yang terkenal mirip artis kawakan twilight itu akan memaafkannya? Grimmjow sendirilah yang tau jawabannya.

"...Pet-sama? Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" emosi dan reiatsu Grimmjow mendadak meredup, ia sudah mulai membayangkan cero Ulquiorra.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh duduk dan... bernafas." Suara Orihime sudah mulai terdengar rileks, walau nafasnya masih terputus-putus.

"Perlu kuambilkan minum? Atau sofa? Atau lebih baik kita kembali ke kamarmu saja!" Grimmjow mulai panik. Bayangan akan cero Ulquiorra, entah mengapa seperti sudah terasa di kening kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak perlu. Aku masih ingin di sini, sampai Ulquiorra-kun datang."

"Mungkin lebih baik kita tidak menunggu kelelawar itu. Ayo kita kembali saja ke kamarmu!" Sesungguhnya Grimmjow tidak takut dengan Ulquiorra. Tapi dia hanya belum siap saja (?)

Orihime menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih Grimmjow-kun, tapi Ulquiorra-kun sudah keburu datang."

Sexta espada mulai menelan ludahnya sendiri. Entah mengapa, baru kali ini dia merasa ludahnya sedikit tajam. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menggerakan kepalanya menuju arah yang di tatap Orihime. Di sana Ulquiorra sedang berjalan lambat mendekati mereka berdua. Melihat langkah kaki arrancar bersurai hitam itu, Grimmjow seperti sedang menonton sebuah film horror bertema 'teror berdarah sang vampir'.

"Siapa 'Kelelawar' yang kau maksud, Kucing?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Cuarto." Jawab Grimmjow beralasan. Kedua matanya tidak mampu menatap Ulquiorra yang sudah berada di sisi kirinya.

"...Begitu? Lalu mengapa Onna ada bersamamu? Dari reiatsunya yang tidak stabil dan wajahnya yang pucat—" Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat ke arah Orihime. Nada bicaranya masih sedatar biasanya. "Dia terlihat tidak baik. Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan, Sexta?"

Mendengar Ulquiorra menekan kata 'Sexta' membuat Grimmjow merinding. "Itu tadi dia tidak tahan dengan sonidoku yang cepat. Makanya dia... seperti itu." Ujarnya berusaha jujur. Sesekali iris ice bluenya mencuri pandang pada Ulquiorra, berharap pria pucat itu tidak lagi membahas persoalan ini.

"Kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya, Sexta." Grimmjow bernapas lega. Sepertinya hari ini bukan waktunya dia mencicipi cero oscuras milik Ulquiorra. Mungkin ada baiknya dia memang menjaga jarak dengan gadis bersurai oranye itu, jika dia belum siap berhadapan Ulquiorra dan ceronya.

"Onna, ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Kondisimu yang sekarang, tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali berjalan-jalan." Ulquiorra pun mulai menggandeng gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. Dan tentu Orihime hanya bisa menurut seperti biasa.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi dari situ, Orihime sempat menengok ke belakang. "Grimmjow-kun, Terima kasih." Ucap perempuan itu dengan senyumannya yang melebar.

Sebenarnya Grimmjow tidak tahu maksud dari senyuman dan 'terima kasih' yang sudah Orihime katakan tadi. Namun begitu pandangannya mengarah pada pria bersurai hitam yang juga sedang menatapnya, Grimmjow cuman bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar —penuh paksaan. "Ah! Iya, sama-sama Pet-sama."

Orihime yang melihat respon Grimmjow (yang dibuat-buat) hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti."

Dan Orihime pun menghilang bersama sonido Ulquiorra. Dengan penuh rasa lega Grimmjow menarik napas. Menghadapi situasi seperti tadi itu sangat di luar keinginannya. Sungguh, Grimmjow sebenarnya tidak takut dengan Ulquiorra. Hanya saja dia memang belum siap (?) saja. Mungkin nanti ketika dia siap, Grimmjow tidak akan lagi berperilaku kalem dengan nyali yang ciut seperti tadi.

"Lebih baik aku mencari Nnotoira dan mengajaknya berlatih."

Mari kita doakan saja semoga Grimmjow cepat siap menghadapi Ulquiorra, sebelum Nnotoira menghabisinya. Semoga saja—

...

Las noches, Kamar Orihime—

"Kenapa kucing liar itu bisa bersamamu?"

Orihime melirikkan matanya malas. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan protektif Ulquiorra. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu? Mem'bully'mu mungkin?"

"Tidak." Jawab Orihime.

"Tapi tadi kau tidak terlihat baik. Sudah cepat katakan saja!"

Perlahan gadis itu menghela napasnya, berusaha sabar. "Sungguh, tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Sungguh? Kau tidak bohong padaku kan, Onna?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer yang terhormat, wahai arrancar cuarto yang tertampan dan terpercaya... Aku sungguh tidak bohong padamu!"

"Bukannya aku melarangmu untuk bertemu dengannya. Mungkin lebih baik kau jauhi dia, itu akan lebih bagus untuk keamananmu."

'_Itu sama saja!'_ Orihime mulai ngebatin mendengar ceramahan Ulquiorra. Ini sebenarnya Ulquiorra habis makan apa sih? Tumben banget dia bersikap protektif yang berlebihan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi bahasa yang dia pakai seperti dialog di dalam sinetron dan FTV. "Sudahlah Ulquiorra-kun, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku kan tidak apa-apa."

"Ulquiorra, bukan Ulquiorra-kun." Lagi-lagi Ulquiorra meralat soal nama.

"Iya, Ulquiorra." Ulang Orihime menurut. Sesungguhnya Orihime tidak mengerti mengapa Ulquiorra sangat anti dipanggil dengan iringan 'kun'. Padahal Grimmjow si cowok brutal itu saja tidak keberatan dia panggil dengan iringan 'kun' —Ulquiorra cukup banyak maunya juga.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Orihime semakin merengut. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"...Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Ayolah Ulquiorra... Kita sudahi saja tanya-jawab ini. Situasi ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman." Semoga dengan protesannya kali ini, Orihime bisa menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan protektif Ulquiorra. Dengan ragu-ragu ia melirikan iris kelabunya untuk melihat ekspresi pria pucat itu. Dan ternyata di tempatnya ekspresi Ulquiorra tidak berubah. Sial —menebak ekspresi Ulquiorra itu sungguh lebih sulit dari menebak ekspresi kapten Yamamoto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku keluar. Nanti aku akan kembali saat malam bersama makan malammu."

_Yes!_ —batin Orihime girang. Akhirnya sesi pertanyaan bak sinetron ini berakhir juga. "Iya sampai nanti." Setelah mendengar balasan Orihime, Ulquiorra pun menghilang di balik pintu putih.

Lalu dengan girang Orihime melompat menuju sofa putih, kemudian ia memeluk bantal empuk dengan warna senada. "Akhirnya dia keluar juga." Gumamnya dengan lega.

"Tidak biasanya dia bersifat seperti itu? Apa dia salah makan menos?" lagi-lagi gadis bersurai oranye itu bergumam.

Namun berikutnya dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap langit-langit kamar selnya yang serba putih. Dia kembali memikirkan sifat Ulquiorra yang begitu berbeda hari ini. _Mengapa dia akhir-akhir ini selalu menjaga di dalam ketika kutertidur? Mengapa dia tidak ingin dipanggil dengan iringan 'kun'? Mengapa dia begitu berbeda dan SANGAT protektif hari ini? Mengapa dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan? Mengapa— _pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di dalam benak Orihime dan membuat gadis itu galau seketika.

Perlahan ia menghela napasnya sendiri. Dulu kalau Orihime tidak salah baca, kalau orang sedang bergalau biasanya paling nyaman itu bershower. Setindaknya untuk mendinginkan kepala. Tapi sayangnya di kamar mandi Las Noches tidak ada shower, melainkan sebuah pancuran bambu dan gayung. Sungguh sangat disayangkan. "..." lagi-lagi dia menghela napasnya.

Kemudian ia mulai melempar pandangan pada sekeliling kamar, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi tempat mengadu kegalauannya. Namun baru beberapa detik menatap sekeliling, Orihime teringat akan buku notes yang diberikan

Syazel dulu. "...Sepertinya aku memang harus mengadu pada lembaran kertas lagi." Kegalauan Orihime hari ini harus ditutup dengan menulis diari sampai 15 halaman buku dan tertidur.

Tak kerasa, waktu pun sudah menjadi malam. Bulan pun tetap terjaga di tempatnya dan menyinari ruang kamar Orihime yang sepi, karna yang empunya kamar sedang asik membuat danau iler di atas buku notes a.k.a diarinya sendiri. Perlahan pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Di sana ada Ulquiorra bersama seorang pelayan yang mendorong sebuah troli berisi makan malam Orihime. "Onna, aku membawa makan malammu." Seru Ulquiorra tanpa nada —seperti biasa.

"...Onna kau dengar aku bukan?" ulangnya karna ia tidak mendengar balasan dari Orihime. "Onna?"

Iris hijau limunnya melebar begitu melihat gadis bersurai oranye itu tengah tertidur. Dengan cekatan Ulquiorra menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut dan berbalik menatap sang pelayan yang sedang asik mengupil karna tidak ada kerjaan. "Kau bawa makanan itu kembali."

"Ta-tapi Ulquiorra-sama, makanannya masih steril kok. Tidak saya sentuh dengan jari saya!" jelas sang pelayan gugup.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Ah tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa. Err... Saya permisi." Dan pelayan jorok bin geje itu pun berlalu. Untunglah Orihime tertidur, jika tidak —mungkin dia sudah memakan makanan yang tidak steril itu. Sungguh beruntung.

Kembali kepada arrancar tampan seantreo Hueco Mundo —Ulquiorra. Iris emeraldnya mulai mengabsen keadaan gadis yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya. Namun saat ia sedang mengamati bagian wajah dengan detil, Ulquiorra menyadari bahwa gadis itu tertidur di atas sebuah buku."Nampaknya kau menulis sesuatu di buku itu lagi."

Dengan perlahan namun cepat, Ulquiorra mengambil buku itu dan mengintip isinya. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, jika ku meminjam dan melihatnya lagi."

Lalu Ulquiorra pun mulai membaca buku itu semalam suntuk. Namun, tanpa Ulquiorra sadari bahwa diam-diam di udara yang dia hirup mengandung sebuah gas transparan yang berasal dari laboratorium Syazel. Dan ternyata gas itu tidak hanya di ruang kamar Orihime saja, tapi sudah menyebar ke seluruh daerah di Las Noches. Sampai saat ini pun Syazel belum bisa membuat penawar dari ramuan gagalnya itu. Bahkan dampak yang dihasilkan pun belum dia ketahui. Nampaknya akan terjadi kehebohan yang besar di daerah Las Noches dan sekitarnya.

...

Keesokan paginya di Las noches, Kamar Grimmjow—

Bulan bersinar sedikit lebih terang dari sebelumnya, tanda bahwa di dunia manusia sudah pagi. Dengan malas, pria bertubuh kekar ini mulai membuka matanya. Setelah sekiranya merenggangkan seluruh otot badannya, Grimmjow pun mulai menatap cermin di dinding kamarnya. Maksudnya sih ingin membenarkan tataan rambut spikenya. Sebentar pria biru ini terdiam memandangi bayangan wajahnya dalam cermin. Dia masih belum sadar betul dari tidur. Dengan ceapt dia mengusap kedua matanya, berharap dapat memfokuskan pandangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengusap, matanya pun berair dan pandangannya kunjung membaik. Saatnya mengabsen penampilan. "Ohayou, tampan!" sapanya narsis yang sanggup mengirim puluhan arrancar dan menos diare akut.

"Mari kita awali hari ini dengan..." monolog (tidak penting)nya perlahan mulai terhenti. Dia menatap rambut biru cerahnya, setengah melotot. "...Sejak kapan rambutkku memanjang 2x lipat? Aku tidak sedang bersatu dengan Panthera kan?" dielus-elus rambut birunya yang kini sudah sepanjang punggungnya lebih. Aneh, pikirnya keras. Perlahan dia mulai menggeleng, mungkin saja saat dia tertidur dia mengigau dan mendadak bersatu dengan panthera. Atau tengah malam Syazel menyiramnya dengan pupuk kandang muktahir yang sanggup menumbuhkan rambutnya dalam sekejab. Alasan ganjil memang—

Kembali dia mengabsen anggota tubuhnya yang lain, seakan panjang rambutnya bukan suatu hal yang genting lagi. "Ah saatnya melihat otot hasil latihanku kemarin!"

Dibukannya seragam arrancar kebanggaannya, berharap menemukan dada bidang tegap dan otot perut yang keras. "..."

Grimmjow melotot, nyaris membuat kedua bola mata birunya lepas. Sebentar dia kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin. Dia malah semakin melotot, seakan baru pertama kali menatap. Dan sedetik kemudian...

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

...

"Kyaaaa!"

Jeritan histeris juga berkumandang di tempat Orihime. Jika diteliti dari jenis teriakan mereka. Sepertinya ini bukan teriakan biasa. "Ini tidak baik!" Orihime berdesis. Diusap-usapnya rambut oranye yang sudah memendek 3x lipat.

Oke, rambut pendek memang bukan masalah sesungguhnya. Tapi dada bidang dan otot tangan yang sedikit kekar, apa itu normal untuk perempuan? Lagi-lagi Orihime menjerit ngeri. "Kyaaa!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit saat terbangun, Onna?"

"Ga-gawat Ulquiorra! Rambutku dan—" perlahan Orihime menghentikan ucapannya, sesaat setelah iris kelabunya menatap wujud seseorang yang menegurnya tadi. "Ulquiorra, kau kah itu?"

...

To be continous...

...

* * *

Author note :

Malam? (author publish malam-malam) dalam menyambut ulang tahun pacar vampir author bernama Ulquiorra tanggal 1 desember nanti, author ingin merayakannya dengan mempublish fic twoshot. Chapter pertama di publish sekarang (1 Nov) dan chapter akhir di update 1 bulan kemudian (1 Des). Cerita ini muncul saat author sedang memandangi fanart 'genderbender' bleach yang sangat banyak. Dan yang jelas Ulquiorra-sama sangat-sangat-sangat cantik! Moe! *gemes~!* Dan Grimmy adalah perempuan yang tomboy tp manis. Oh! Mungkin nanti aku juga akan membuat fanart mereka. Yah ditunggu saja... DAN! Dan doakan semoga tugas-tugas author di kampus tidak mengahalanginya.

Soal penulisan, maaf ya teman? Kalau author tidak mengalami kemajuan? Semoga saja tidak ada kata atau kalimat yang mengganggu saat dibaca.

Akhir kata... Happy Reading semua... Dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di PO BOX Review di bawah ini. Sampai nanti! CIAO~~


End file.
